A Different Battle
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: When the Kings men started to attack Carvahall, Roran Stronghammer sent a message to Surda, in the hopes the Varden will help. Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Eragon or the book series.
1. Introduction

**Eragon is a shadeslayer but Brom is still alive. Murtagh joined them and is still with them. There are no other Dragon eggs just two dragons. Eragon does not have a scar on his back.**

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

I walked through the village of Carvahall. About a week ago, we got attacked by the Kings men and had to block of the village as much as possible and sent a bird with a letter addressed to Surda, asking if they can get the Varden to send some warriors to help them escape and join the Varden.

But I knew that if they did send people - warriors - that they would be too late. Two days ago, Raz'zac appeared and they had one more defence to get through before making their way in the village.

To take me.

%%%

"THEIR HERE!" a voice yelled throughout the village and every man and woman grabbed whatever weapons they could, children and animals were hidden with the expecting.

I grabbed his hammer and raced out of Horst's house and into the centre.

An hour after the battle that was lost before it began, I was found on his knees, two soilders holding me, the other soliders were at the side, blocking anyone from getting to me while the Raz'zac talked to him.

"Yousss sssmell likesss yoursss coussin" the Raz'zac hissed. My cousin? Eragon?

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" I challenged. It must have to do with that stone that caused Eragon to run.

"I'msssss a littless hungry, timess for a sssssnack" hissed the Raz'zac.

"Hey, why have a snack when you can have the main course!" a voice I knew since I was a child ran throughout the village.


	2. Sloan's Arguments

Everyone froze and slowly turned, I was forced to turn and there I saw him.

It was my cousin. Eragon. But the boy did not look like the boy I grew up with._  
_

This man - not boy- had fair hair down to his shoulders and wore the finest clothes, a brown top tucked into black trousers where a belt hung on his hips. Over that he wore a body length black coat and on his feet were the black boots.

Needless to say, everyone from Carvahall that had watched Eragon grow up had their mouths hanging open. Me included.

"Well, are you hungry or not?" asked Eragon with his hands on his hips. He was more confident since I saw him last.

"Dinnerssss" hissed the Ra'zac and they stumbled across to him. Eragon raised an eyebrow and before anyone knew it, the Ra'zac had no heads.

Many people jumped when an elf appeared beside Eragon.

"Having fun?" asked Eragon with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up" smiled the elf.

That was when I saw a Ra'zac approach Eragon from behind but before he could call out a warning, a dark haired man cut it's head off.

"Any more?" asked Eragon as Brom the old storyteller and a dwarf came running up.

"None more in the area" reported Brom.

"And before more come, we will be gone" smirked the Elf.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sloan said, finally standing up.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Well, these strangers, and two cowards, suddenly turn up, kill the strangers and do not explain to us who they are, I would like to know what is going  
on?" asked Sloan and several people nodded.

"Well, the Varden recieved a letter from Roran Stronghammer asking if they could get the best warriors to help, and here we are" said the Elf.

"How can you be the best warriors, don't they have a Dragon Rider, that is what all the rumors said anyway" said Sloan.

"We kept the dragon back at the Varden, she hates it when she cannot fight but this is for her own saftey" replied Eragon.

"What happened to you?" I asked Eragon.

Eragon looked at me but his eyes were different. No longer brown but a sapphire blue.

"I grew up, battles harden people" he replied.

"But you are but a coward" shouted Sloan.

"I have fought in many battles since I left. I have killed and been nearly killed. I have beheaded men and I have cut hearts out of their chests, you have no right to call me a coward when your scared that your precious daughter will love a man before you can choose" said Eragon.

There was a deadly silence.

"If you wish to return to the Varden with us, pack what you need and meet us here at day break" said Brom and he grabbed Eragons upper arm and dragged him out the village.


	3. Arya and Orik

**I rewrote chapters 1 and 2 so can you please read them before reading this chapter. **

I stood at the meeting point where people who wish to leave are to wait for Eragon and Brom. Eragon's back? I still can't believe it how much he has changed?

The majority of the village turned up (including Sloan and Katrina) and we just waited.

There was a rush of wind, and the elf appeared with the dwarf on her back.

"Is that all?" asked the elf.

"Yes, but can I ask your name?" asked Katrina.

"Certainly, my name is Arya, this is Orik and the other man is Murtagh" smiled Arya.

"Do you want to learn our names?" asked Sloan.

"No, I already know your names, Eragon talks about this place so much" said Arya, Orik nodding along with her.

"Shall we be off?" asked Horst.

"Yes, follow me" smiled Arya and she and Orik lead the way to the Spine.

They arrived at a clearing to Eragon and Brom swordfighting.

"Boys, I leave for like five minutes and your already fighing" groaned Arya.

"Boys?" asked Brom.

"I'm older than you" replied Arya as she ran around the clearing, cleaning up.

An half hour later, they were on their way to the Varden.


	4. The Truth

We travelled for days, Eragon avoided us like hell. He was mostly training with Brom or Arya. Sometimes both Eragon and Brom vanished and we weren't allowed to follow.

None of us really know how long it's been since we left our village but we knew we were out of the Kingdom when Murtagh yelled "Freedom" causing Eragon to laugh.

Slowly, Eragon started to walk faster and then went into a jog, the a run then a full blown sprint.

"What the hell is he doing?" Horst asked Brom.

"You'll see" smiled Brom and we all started to run to see what Eragon was doing.

We see tents pitched up at least five miles away and yet Eragon is still running.

Then we hear a roar.

"What was that?" asked Sloan.

"No, that was a she, her name is Saphira" smiled Arya and then we see a saphire Dragon running - not flying - but running to us.

"The Dragon Rider?" asked Katrina.

"Remember the stone?" asked Brom, "it was a Dragon's egg."

"And it hatched for..?" asked Sloan.

That is when Saphira and Eragon meet, and he places his forehead to her snout and they take exhale a deep sigh.

As if their souls were just reconnected.


	5. The Flight

The villagers slowed when they reached Eragon, who suddenly started to laugh.

"Eragon?" I whispered, approaching the Dragon.

"Roran, this is Saphira, Saphira, Roran" smiled Eragon.

_Eragon's cousin? _a female spoke in my mind and I jumped. Eragon smiled at me.

"Yes, he's my cousin" he looked at Saphira and I got the hint. It was the Dragon who spoke to me.

_Would you like to fly? _asked the Dragon, Saphira, looking right at me, her eyes the exact shade as Eragon's.

"If that's okay with Brom" answered Eragon. He looked at the elderly man, who nodded. Eragon bowed to Brom and faced me.

"Well?" Eragon has turned to me.

"I guess" I stuttered.

"Roran?" I heard Katrina from behind and I turned to her.

"What's going on?" she asked but I felt Eragon grab my wrist - has he gotten stronger? - and pulled me to the Dragon.

"I'm going flying" I called back, exitment filling my voice. I actually wanted to do this.

Eragon helped me up and jumped on himself.

"Don't worry, if you fall off, Saphira will catch you" he said before Saphira spread her wings, leaned forward and leapt to the sky in one great bound.

I saw Eragon smile widely as we got higher and higher. Then Saphira suddenly flew forward and then we were off.

"You are a Rider?" I called to him. I heard him in my head, laughing.

_Just think your replies, it's easier to do it like this. Yes, yes I am a Rider. _

_Okay, what about my father?_

_He was killed by the Raz'zac, a foul race that I killed. There is still one though. _

_Aren't we going to kill it? _

_It's with the Varden, and it's all yours. I got all my revenge out my system. You still to clear it. _

_Okay. _

_Now, no more talking and enjoy the flight._

Eragon pulled out of my head and I saw us fly over tents, people were pointing up at us.

Eragon suddenly stood up on the saddle. What the hell was he doing?

He smirked at me and jumped off Saphira. I leaned over Saphira and saw him flip in the air, whisper a word and start to float down, as if he were a balloon. Saphira started to fly in circles, slowly going down.

They landed at the same time and I saw that the village were already here. Eragon helped me climb of Saphira before he and Saphira bowed their heads and a woman came toward.

"Hello, Roran, welcome to the Varden."

**The End **


End file.
